little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing song pox/Transcripts
Story: (The episode starts of at hazel's house seven came down with his squeaky toy and approaches to Hazel who is coming inside.) * Hazel: "Hi seven.something's wrong with mr squeaky mouse?oh he needs his squeak tweaked no problem dad can fix anything dad seven's cat toy needs a squeak up." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"Sorry Hazel no can do your poor old dad come down with the flu(Coughs)." * Hazel: "Feel better dad how sick can he be if he's singing let's go see." (Hazel went up the stairs but her mother stops her she toke off her sunglasses.) * Hazel's mom: "Sorry Hazel but I'm afraid your dad's come down with a bad case of the sing song pox." * Hazel: "Sing song pox(gasps)is it true that you break out in rainbow polka dots?" * Hazel's mom: "Mm-him yes sweetie your dad looks like he's covered in candy sprinkles." * Hazel: "And is it true that you can't talk You have to sing everything that sounds kinda fun." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"La la la la la la la ah ah." * Hazel's mom: "Not while you're trying to sleep,dad was just test flying his broom and ran into a flock of nightingales and as the old saying goes if a songbird sings to you by surprise as it looks right into your gazing eyes you'll catch his little birdy song and sings your heart out all day long." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"Hon could you do a small favor for me put on a pot of birdseed tea(Normal voice)Please." * Hazel's mom: "Just starting to boil dear I'll send some right up what a day for this to happen I'm meeting with the gnomes and the ogres at the park." * Hazel: "Again it seems like you're always talking to them about sharing the park." * Hazel's mom: "Oh every week but if I catch the sing song pox I'd look pretty silly singing my big speech with coloured polka dots on my face." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"La la la la la la la ah ah(Coughs)." * Hazel: "Poor dad can I take his tea up to him maybe that'll cheer him up and you can get to the park on time." * Hazel's mom: "Thanks Hazel you're sweet just leave it outside his door you can't look your dad in the eye for the rest of the day other wise you'll get the sing song pox." * Hazel: "I remember the saying mom good luck at the park." * Hazel's mom: "See ya later." * Hazel: "Bye mom." (Hazel went up the stairs) * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"I'm so tired singing like a bird why can't I speak even one single word." * Hazel: "One little peek can't hurt uh oh(Screaming)." * Hazel's dad: "(Normal voice)Uh oh(Sing song pox)Hazel don't look at me you'll get sing song sick like me." (Hazel catches the sing song pox.) * Hazel: (Sing song pox)"It's too late dad I looked right at you and now I've got the sing song pox too." * Lavender: "Hazel c'mon outside." * Posie: "It's a Charmazing day." * Hazel: (Sing song pox)"Lavender Posie how can I tell them I can't play without making them sing song sick all day." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"Hazel whatever you do don't let your friends see you." * Hazel: (Sing song pox)"A disguise for my eyes Great idea see ya here's your tea dad get better." * Hazel's dad: (Sing song pox)"Thank you thank you thank you." (Outside Lavender and Posie are waiting for Hazel,she came out wearing long fingerless gloves sunglasses and a hat.) * Posie: "Hazel is that you under there?" (Hazel look away from them.Seven tries to tell them.) * Posie: "Hazel wants to sing." (Seven is still talking to them.) * Lavender: "Hazel can't sing." (Seven is acting sing song sick.) * Posie: "Hazel's sick of singing." (Seven is still talking to them.) * Lavender: "Hazel's singing makes everybody sick." * Posie: "That's not nice hazel's voice may not be great but it's not that bad." * Lavender: "I get it Hazel's got the sing song pox." * Posie: "And she didn't want us to catch it that's so sweet hazel." (Hazel was just about to go inside.) * Lavender: "Wait you shouldn't be alone all day we'll just whip up a protection spell." * Posie: "Sparktastic idea lavender." (Hazel was just about to say to the charmhouse but her friends stop her.) * Lavender: "Maybe." * Posie: "We should do this." * Both: "To the charmhouse." (At the charmhouse.) * Category:Transcripts